Mr Glass: los Saiyajin
by 2020 fin
Summary: Investigando Japon y el manga, un hombre experto en cómics descubre algo interesante.
1. Chapter 1

Mr Glass: Los Saiyajin.

Glass y los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos autores o compañías.

Gohan estaba en Estados Unidos en una institución psiquiátrica, donde un hombre llamado Glass que quería entrevistarlo por un tema, hace unos años, este hombre fue detenido por las autoridades por cometer asesinatos pero era considerado un experto en el mundo del comic.

No sabía que podía tratar con este tipo, pero consiguió permiso de su madre, para poder venir a Norte América.

-Hola Gohan, por favor siéntate.

Gohan miro dudoso al hombre afro americano, pero por modales se sentó.

-Quería hablar contigo respecto a algunos hechos que vi hace 7 años en el torneo de ese monstruo Cell.

Gohan se sorprendió, este hombre estaba hablando de la batalla de Cell, pero todos los humanos creían que Mr Satan ganó la batalla y ahora no quería pensar porque Glass lo llamo.

-Estoy impresionado, muy interesado.

-Señor yo no tuve nada que ver, Mr Satan gano.

-Dejemos las formalidades Gohan ¿ese tipo ganar un combate cuando fue humillado por Cell? Activar pantalla.

Una computadora se activó, mostrando escenas grabadas con cámaras ocultas satelitales.

-Tu poder y fuerza es increíble, ya había escuchado historias del torneo de artes marciales y de Son Goku.

Esto último llamo la atención de Gohan, sabia la historia de su padre con el torneo pero pensaba que la gente no recordaba.

-Mis cámaras se rompieron con la medición de poder y energía. Eso confirma mis sospechas y genera otras teorías. Dime ¿Crees que existan súper héroes en este mundo?

Elijah Price estaba pensando estaba familiarizado con el Manga japonés, el comic de Japón, si el comic registraba hechos de fuerza o vuelo, el Manga iba un poco más allá de eso y mostraba incluso una combinación de fuerza y poderes místicos.

Mr Satán había convencido a la gente de que eran trucos, pero él no lo creía.

-Varios autores de manga son reconocidos pero Toriyama la verdad, consiguió mucho éxito registrando estos hechos en los años 80 y 90. Noto que a diferencia de nuestros héroes sobrehumanos no quieren llamar la atención.

-He leído de usted señor Price, detenido por matar personas creyendo que son dioses o súper humanos los que vendrían a salvarlos.

-Todo es por un bien mayor, este mundo necesita salvadores no solo historias. Sino hechos.

Glass medito un segundo y dijo.

-Por ahora hemos terminado. Después hablaremos


	2. Chapter 2

Price estaba mirando y revisando recortes de diarios, programas del Rey Piccolo o Piccolo Daimaku.

Estaba convencido de que Toriyama y otros autores de manga hacían lo mismo que los autores y responsables de comics documentaban todo lo referente a lo sobrenatural o más allá de lo humano, en el comic se explicaba como magia, física o experimentos científicos.

Akira seguro fue periodista o publicista que siguió a Goku, así como lo hacían con Sailor Moon, Digimon o Saint Seiya.

Lo de Saint Seiya le asombro los dioses todavía existían según el autor, pero no eran como los de Dragon Ball que eran más físicos, u ocupaban el puesto como quien fuera un político religioso como kamisama.

Si pudiera encontrar las respuestas a su teoría, los saiyajin no dependían del sol amarillo o las estrellas para sus poderes, si como los kryptonianos tenían una gravedad mayor a la Tierra.

Las relaciones internacionales habían mejorado mucho, el comic norteamericano y europeo se había introducido en Asia, incluso había fans de ambos (manga y comic en Estados Unidos y Japón).

Si el comic mostraba el súper hombre, el manga japonés mostraba ser mucho más poderoso.

David estaba al nivel de Raditz como mucho el saiyajin hermano mayor de Goku que lucho contra Piccolo según el anime.

El Ki era energía vital podía ser aprendido tras muchos años de entrenamiento o había razas como los namekianos y saiyajin que podían producir ese poder sin problema.

Con sus satélites, estudios y el aprendizaje del rastreador de los saiyajin podría localizar a todos los Súper héroes y guerreros sin problema.

Tras algunas mejoras en el aparato, había un problema era bueno en la programación y estudio pero no sabía si pudiera mejorar el dispositivo.

Tal vez podría consultar el laboratorio del Doctor Gero, aunque fuera destruido por los amigos de Goku todavía podría haber planos y diseños intactos.

La entrevista con Gohan solo era el inicio.


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah necesitaba encontrar a Babidi, si los hechos que contaba la tv y el manga eran ciertos Majin Buu podría estar inactivo, ¿cómo pudo Toriyama anticipar algo? Tal vez sea un súper humano también, con el poder de ver el futuro.

Era muy reservado el autor, lo respetaba él personalmente no era autor, era más un aficionado que le gustaba contemplar y experimentar lo que leía.

Había pensado usar el laboratorio de Gero, pero estaba inactivo y destruido según un reporte de fans en Facebook, Bulma Brief se debió haber llevado todo lo que quedaba.

Lo suyo era la ciencia pero no estaba ajeno a la magia en el mundo del comic y manga, sabía que Babidi era un mago con grandes habilidades mentales y mágicas.

En el lugar donde estaba no podría ir a buscar, pero este podía comunicarse mentalmente.

Por suerte Elijah Price tenía una mente brillante, había estudiado al mago extraterrestre.

El científico especializado en comics quería llevar a cabo su plan.

Necesitaba a Majin Buu para hacerlo.

" _Babidi, Babidi soy Elijah Price más conocido como Mr Glass, tengo información que podría generar interés"_

Price estaba preocupado ya que Bibidi era conocido por matar a sus subordinados.

"Te escucho humano, estoy sondeando tu mente, pero has conseguido bloquearme. Estoy impresionado"

Gohan miraba la Escuela Naranja en la ciudad dedicada a Mr Satán Hércules.

Su encuentro con Glass lo dejo curioso, pensar que había humanos como el capaz de ver la mentira de Mr Satán, pero era alguien como el Doctor Gero brillante pero criminal.

Había revisado el expediente de Elijah Price, era un hombre solitario, que habían abusado de el de niño, por su condición, el comic, la historieta fue su escape y su madre lo sobreprotegía demasiado.

Fue detenido por matar personas con el fin de hacer salir a los súper héroes como él llamaba.

En Asia pasaba algo similar los autores de manga y productores de animación comenzaron a registrar historias más como un libro de inicio y fin, con algunas excepciones.

Su hermano Goten leía mucho de esas historias, ya que Chi Chi quería que aprendiera a leer.

Piccolo como el antiguo Kamisama confirmo que por ejemplo Athena y Hades dioses de Saint Seiya existían e incluso el antiguo Dios participo en la última Guerra Santa antes de separarse de Piccolo Daimaku.

No quiso contar mucho al respecto. Solo dio a entender que si eran reales.

Gohan recordaba algo toda leyenda tenía como base un punto real.

En la opinión del antiguo dios los humanos abusaron mucho de los dioses y héroes en la Antigüedad, pero estos también se corrompieron.

Luego desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, salvo alguna que otra ocasión especial como la batalla contra Cell.

Y de ahí los autores de comic y manga aparecían colando esos hechos para que la gente recordara.

Gohan le pregunto algo que le incomodaba según escucho los dioses antiguos tenían un poder muy grande no sabía cuánto pero porque no lucharon contra Freezer o Cell.

Podrían haberlos vencido o ayudar.

Ahora lo que si le dijo el guerrero namekiano es que tuviera cuidado con Glass, algo le dio un mal presentimiento.

Gohan tenía también que evitar a Videl, pero esta descubrió su identidad como Saiyaman y le exigió aprender a volar.

También estaría en el torneo de artes marciales.

Elijah miraba el huevo de majin buu, era arriesgado contar el canon pero Price pensaba que contar ciertas partes y no lo importante era suficiente por ahora.

Le mostro las noticias de Goku y sus amigos que tenía guardadas.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan era estrellado contra una pared, hace unas horas un tipo llamado Dabura había venido a causar problemas según reporto la prensa de la ciudad.

Por suerte la gente había huido.

Lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho que el tipo tenga una fuerza similar a la suya, desapareció a gran velocidad solo para ser golpeado por Dabura.

El demonio se preguntaba porque Babidi y Glass lo enviaron para una misión tan fácil, evaluar el poder de Gohan y hacer salir a los guerreros z.

Estaba impresionado por la resistencia del hibrido, pero en cuanto a habilidad de lucha era fácil ver sus movimientos.

Según Glass, Gohan pasó estos 7 años sin luchadores o experiencia como Dabura.

Gohan trato de golpear al demonio pero este freno sus golpes y quedaron en una lucha de fuerzas.

"¿Es esto lo mejor que puedes ofrecer?"

Gohan no quería transformarse en Súper Saiyajin para no llamar la atención de la gente y periodista, pero sobre todo de Videl.

Recibió una patada que le saco el aire.

"Decepcionante, según escuche los saiyajin son una raza guerrera, pero te vencen tan fácil"

Dabura lo mando de un golpe contra un contenedor de basura.

Le prohibieron matar a Gohan se conformaba con derrotarlo.

"El solo no quiere llamar la atención"

Dabura esquivo un golpe de Piccolo, quien se sacó su capa y turbante pesados.

Esto no tenía sentido según Piccolo, Dabura era un demonio pero justo y mantenía el orden en el reino oscuro.

Tuvo que esquivar un golpe, y lo devolvió que fue bloqueado.

A diferencia de los demás, Piccolo y Vegeta estuvieron entrenando mucho para asegurarse de estar en forma por si aparecía alguien como Cell.

De pronto se vieron enfrascados en un combate callejero de golpes.

Gohan se levantó dolorido.

Dabura hizo aparecer una espada que casi corta a Piccolo pero este alcanzo a bloquear el ataque.

Gohan se acercó rápido pero Dabura le pateo rápidamente y voló para evitar al namekiano.

Piccolo, Gohan y Dabura sintieron el ki de otros tipos acercándose.

"Fue divertido pero debo irme"

Disparo un rayo muy grande que Piccolo desvió pero al darse vuelta Gohan y el namekiano el demonio se había ido.

Gohan miro y veía que había cámaras en el lugar.

El plan del demonio, no era matarlos sino exponerlos.

En la nave de Babidi.

"¿Por qué no los matamos? Ese muchacho no era tan fuerte para Dabura"

Glass miro al mago pese a su apariencia era muy ingenuo, pero no tonto.

"Todavía no, este es el primer paso de este juego de ajedrez. Además, te aseguro que pronto habrá seres más fuertes que Gohan para despertar a Majin Buu"

Babidi miro tenía un punto.

La pantalla de computadora que trajo Elijah apareció y mostro imágenes de los emblemas de los niños elegidos de Digimon.

"Al principio pensé que los emblemas eran simples conductores de ki, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es algo parecido a los anillos de los Green Lanterns. Es una proyección de un espectro emocional, no solo impulsados por la imaginación, sino por las emociones"

"¿Quieres que Dabura vaya a buscarlos?"

"Según los registros de anime, Apocalymon los destruyo físicamente, pero el poder de los Elegidos esta en ellos, si pudiera tenerlos podría investigar más"

Un pantalla mostraba a un hombre con traje purpura, que estaba detrás de los acontecimientos de Digimon 02.

"Voy a invitarlos"


End file.
